


A Man Out of Time

by vamprav



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a man out of time in both senses of the word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Out of Time

Steve Rogers was a man out of time. He had been born in at the beginning of the roaring twenties and lived through the Great Depression and fought in World War 2 alongside men that were now dead. He had lived as a 90 pound, skinny, emaciated man and then turned into a beef cake of a man, a paragon of male beauty.

And then he’d woken up in 2011 where a computer could fit inside your pocket and polio had a vaccine. There weren’t any flying cars though and Steve was mildly disappointed about that but still astma wasn’t a death sentence and women had control of their own reproduction.

So yes, Steve Rogers was a man out of time but he felt that he might actually fit into this time better than the one in which he was born. He had friends and a job and a team that he trusted.

The only problem was Tony.

Steve sighed and opened the lab door. “Tony, how long has it been since you’ve slept?” He asked and the scientist jumped, turning to look at Steve with wide bloodshot eyes.

“Capsicle!” Tony cried. “Didn’t see you there, how are you? Did you get that new design for your suit? JARVIS, did I send the specs for his new suit to Steve yet?”

“Tony.”

“Oh! Did I finish that design for the changes to the suit? Because we can’t have that thing Doom did happen again.”

“Tony.”

“Did we finish-”

TONY!”

Tony blinked at Steve. “What?” He asked.

“How long has it been since you last slept?” Steve asked slowly.

Tony blinked confusedly. “Ummmm.”

“It’s been five days Captain Rogers.” JARVIS chimed in.

Steve inhaled and sighed, rubbing at his face with one hand. “Tony, you need to go to bed. You need sleep.” He said calmly.

“No, I need to finish the new designs for our equipment.”

“And you can do that after you sleep.”

“But I’m not tired.”

“Tony, it’s also movie night. Everyone is waiting for you to come up.”

“What are we watching?” Tony asked, beginning to close out all his monitors.

“We’re halfway through Stargate Atlantis season one.”

“Good, I get to rip apart science.” Tony said and walked to the door.

Steve smiled as they made their way to the elevator and up stairs to the Avenger’s common area. He watched in amusement as Tony whirled into the room like a tornado and plopped down onto the couch, sprawling across Bruce’s lap and patted the space left.

Steve sat down next to Bruce and the movie turned on. Tony was asleep in minutes, falling into unconsciousness mid sentence. Bruce took longer, watching Steve with concerned eyes as the show continued. Normally Bruce would fall asleep before Clint and Natasha but this time they fell asleep before him.

“Why are you still here?” Bruce asked.

“I wanted to be here and Fury gave me time off after what happened last week.” Steve told him as Bruce yawned and his eyes fell shut.

And just like that the entire team was asleep and Steve leaned over to grab the remote and turn the TV off. His heart began to slow and he gave a bittersweet smile.

Because Steve was a man out of time. He’s started noticing the changes last week and when Bruce had run his blood work they’d found out that his organs were failing.

Steve hadn’t been too upset after the initial shock, he had lived with death hanging over his shoulder since he was born. He was living on borrowed time as it was, he hadn’t expected to live this long.

He couldn’t ask for a better place to die, here among friends with Bucky waiting for him on the other side of Death’s door.

Steve breathed in one more time, felt his heart stop, and closed his eyes with a smile on his face and a hand in Tony’s hair.


End file.
